


Reversed Splatfest: Journal

by Cross_Serene



Series: Coral's Playlist [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guide Callie, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anxiety, Diary/Journal, Gen, Headcanon, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Salmon Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Alternate Universe where Callie won the final Splatfest. Agent 4's journal entries.





	Reversed Splatfest: Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo. I do own Coral, her friends, and this AU.

Callie gave me a journal on her recommendation shortly after I came back from stopping the Octo Oven. She said I would need it in case there were things I couldn't tell my friends. I'm okay right now, but I'll do what she says simply because she's worried about me out there. Well, emotionally, I'm okay. Physically is a different story. I always come out with some scars after a run through Octo Canyon.

I hope I can keep this up.

* * *

 

June 18th

Sheldon's weapon training is going great! I've mastered Brellas now! I think I might even rival Marina at one point. Speaking of Marina, she and Pearl are now fellow Agents. But it's weird since they're older than me and I'm their senior. See, I'm Agent 4. Pearl is Agent 5 while Marina is Agent 6. They're also receiving the same training Sheldon gave me. This is in case I don't make it through.

I'm still doing fine right now, even if I'm a bit banged up after a battle. Keeping my scars hidden is a different story. I tell them I got hurt on the job. They believe me, so, I'm not too worried.

Callie, I'll make you proud! And don't worry! We'll find Marie no matter what.

* * *

 

June 19th

I feel like the more I push myself, the further I'll get in Octo Canyon. It'll mean I could find Marie faster. I really hope I can find my other idol. I love the music of the Squid Sisters. When I was a child, I caught a glimpse of one of their concerts. I was entranced by their singing since then. To learn that Marie went missing when I moved to the Square was a surprise. I hoped that she would be found soon.

Now, here I am, helping Callie save Inkopolis Square from a power crisis! I'm gonna be a hero! R&B Colors tenet number two: try not to give up!

* * *

 

June 21st

Why did this happen?

Marie has sided with the Octarians. She has disowned her cousin and joined their forces. When I saw her, she was donning more revealing punk clothing. I had to battle her, but she had me on the ropes after a moment. She didn't finish me off, however. Marie told me to let my defeat sink in. I was able to get the eight Mini Zapfish back to Sheldon, but...my head's spinning.

I don't know what to do. I'm keeping what I saw a secret from Callie until I know what to say to her. I decided not to tell the others, either. If I did, they'd be shocked and probably won't know what to do, either. Let's hope ignorance is truly bliss.

What if I try to tell my friends about what I'm really doing? Will they suffer from misfortune because of what I tried to tell them? I feel like I'm stuck in a tunnel.

* * *

 

June 22nd

I've been trying not to talk as much as possible. I didn't chat with any of my co-workers at Salmon Run after my shifts. Some of them are wondering if I'm okay. I just brush it off and say that I've been busy lately. I feel more energetic when I'm with my friends, though. We decided to go see Crusty Sean to get something to eat. The fizzy drinks we had were delicious, even though I didn't have much of an appetite today. I decided to savor the taste today.

The thought of me ending Marie's life resulted in me throwing it all up at home.

* * *

 

June 25th

I haven't been writing much because I've been very busy with my job, being with my friends, and Octo Canyon missions. I no longer feel that going through Octo Canyon is like a video game. Lately, I like hearing the words "goodbye" or "see you then" or anything of the sort. I feel that if I wish for it, I'll live to see another day.

Viridian offered a trip to an Ink hot spring, but I had to decline. I had to fight Marie again one day. Indigo tried to get some answers out of me, but I hurt him when I yelled at him. I started crying as soon as I got home.

Indigo, I'm sorry...

* * *

 

June 26th

I feel better today since I made up with Indigo. He realized that he took the wrong approach in regards to what I'm doing and wanted to wait until I'm ready. I still can't tell Callie about Marie until I'm ready, however. Lately, it's been hard to sleep with the lights off. I feel like whatever's in the darkness will consume me.

* * *

 

June 30th

The moment I figured out what to say to Callie, she gets squidnapped by Marie! I should have told her sooner! It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's so painful. I just want a happy dream for once in this messed up world! I should have been prepared for this! Should I even have accepted her plea for help in the first place?! I just jumped in to help her without realizing what it was really like out there!

* * *

 

July 5th

I spent one final day with my friends before telling them I'm heading out. On the surface, I told them I'm seeing relatives. In reality, I'm going to rescue Callie. I was able to admit how I'm really feeling to Pearl and Marina. They told me that we're going to get through this together. They have a point and I was foolish not to realize that.

I won't cry anymore. I can do this! I won't be better emotionally, but this is still something I need to do. If only to make it up to her for withholding information.

Coral Aquaria! Don't give up! R&B Colors never gives up!


End file.
